Star Wars Episode 6 & A Half: A Vital Exchange!
by Caleb Jones
Summary: After using the Force in an experimental way, a unique mind exchange is made with unexpected results. Luke, as Leia, is surprised by Han's force, while Leia discovers the Jedi within her. No bad language but adult situations, so to be safe, I rate it M.


  
Synopsis: After using the Force in an experimental way, changes are made.   
Luke is surprised by Han's force, while Leia discovers the Jedi within her.  
  
  
Star Wars Episode 6.5 - A Vital Exchange!  
By Caleb Jones  
  
Hans Solo and his wife Leia Organa Solo went to bed after Han returned from a   
month-long secret mission. They chatted a bit about the day's events and then   
they began to make passionate space love. It had been a long time since they had   
last spent some time together as husband and wife, and they had a lot to catch up on!  
  
Meanwhile, Leia's brother Luke was trying to contact her from the distant planet   
Xeoiwu-3 using his abilities with the Force. As twins, they could often   
communicate with each other on a level beyond that of ordinary humans and as   
Luke learned the ways of the Force, they usually were aware of the general   
health of the other and each knew if their sibling was injured.  
  
Luke was given the task of sending an important message to Leia, despite a   
system wide blackout. With all technological means unavailable to him, he   
attempted to transfer the vital information to his sister along with the aid of the   
Force.  
  
It worked! The data left Luke's mind and entered his sister's, but she and Han were   
in the midst of a night of love! Her senses were already out of control! As the data   
entered her mind, the Force reverberated throughout the connection between the   
siblings and far too much data was transferred both ways. Both minds momentarily   
blanked out as their data flooded minds went into information overload.  
  
Leia's eyes flashed open after the brief lapse of awareness. Han was gone! She   
sensed through the Force that he was all right but quite distant. She was in a   
very relaxed, meditative position, but moments before her position had been   
vastly different, and absolutely not a meditative one! Something very strange had   
occurred!  
  
Luke jolted back to awareness. Something was very wrong. He opened his eyes and   
saw the sweaty face of Han Solo inches away from his own. Luke's body felt as if   
Han was attacking it, yet, instead of pain, he felt great pleasure and a firm   
sense of love emanating from his brother-in-law.  
  
He felt himself involuntarily crying out in pleasure every time Han forced   
himself towards him, but his voice was absurdly high! A huge wave of pleasure   
washed over him, and as it began to subside, yet another wave hit him again. It   
was a pleasure he had never known, yet it felt just a bit familiar at the same   
time. Luke was shocked as Han groaned and he felt something spray the interior   
of his body. Then Han pressed his lips to Luke's in a shockingly long kiss as,   
finally, Luke felt the massive pressure of a large body, the body of Han(!) pull   
away from him and over to the other side of the bed he realized they were both   
sharing. Moments later, Luke heard the rough engine-like sound of Han as   
he began to snore.  
  
Finally, his body began to calm down long enough for Luke to ascertain his   
whereabouts and circumstances! His hair drifted down over his chest and across a   
much too sensitive chest. A chest, which swelled up in a very familiar pattern,   
but a pattern, he had never applied to his own body before. His eyes saw the   
curves of a woman. Judging by the size of the ceremonial rings on his feminine   
fingers, there was only one woman he could be... his sister Leia! A bright red   
blush covered his body from head to toe as he realized the activity he had   
involuntarily been participating in with Han a few moments ago had been a very   
private moment between a husband and a wife! He left the bed and the snoring Han   
and walked over to the armoire, his body moving in unfamiliar ways as he walked.  
  
Luke picked out a white gown and threw it on over Leia's body. And then he left to   
check on Leia's children, his children for now. They slept as soundly as their dad,   
so Luke was able to relax. He felt his sister through the Force and prepared a   
meditative position to help him to communicate with her... and with his true body. His   
sister's body lacked the years of training which would make such long distance   
communication possible however, and Leia lacked the education in the Force to   
use his body to send a message to him. Since he was unable to transfer them back   
into their proper bodies, he carried out the assigned mission by calling the leaders   
of the Senate and passing the vital information to the proper authorities!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took four months before Leia returned from the far reaches of the galaxy with   
Luke's body. She felt that it wasn't proper to let anyone know that two of the   
leaders of the New Republic government were in effect, imposters. More   
importantly, there was nothing Leia could do to help them change back, so it was   
best to keep the status quo. If this was some attack on her or Luke, it was best   
to let all involved think it a failure.   
  
Leia had gotten to know Luke's friend Mara Jade quite well on a prior mission but   
Mara enjoyed a much closer relationship with her brother. Mara had every   
intention of renewing her close relationship while Mara's ship brought them back   
towards the heart of the New Republic, the capital, and her home. Leia found a   
male body more difficult than her own to control and she learned firsthand the   
ways of a Jedi male the first night after their return journey began. And, although   
she missed Han, she allowed the lessons to continue again and again for the rest   
of the four-month journey!  
  
In the meantime, Luke had been unable to tell Han about the embarrassing swap of   
identities. Han was his best friend, and he had a wicked sense of humor, but Luke   
knew Han would use this against him forever if he found out. Plus, the Republic   
needed a leader it could count on, and not one with an identity crisis.   
  
After Luke spent a surprisingly short amount of time pretending to be Leia, Han   
approached the person he thought of as his wife and respectfully suggested to   
Luke that he would like to make love with Leia again. The idea of procreation with   
Han was not entirely unexpected, considering the circumstances when he took   
possession of Leia's body, but Luke had expected the subject to be broached   
again later, after Leia returned, in more ways than one. He wasn't sure he was   
ready to undertake her wifely duties willingly, but surprisingly enough, it was   
something had appeal to his newly feminine senses! His body actually grew   
excited by the concept!   
  
Luke did love Han, but now Han was asking for a whole new way to express that love.   
After reflecting on his first intense and overwhelmingly positive experience with the   
pleasures his new body offered when he had gained the female form of his sister,   
he realized he was looking forward to a repeat performance. From what Luke knew   
about females, his new body was anticipating the activity. And a discreet look at Han   
left no doubt in Luke's mind that Han was interested in Luke-as-Leia as well!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Leia had finally returned with Luke's bodyat the end of his four month long   
mission, it took two more months of extensive training before Leia was finally ready   
to attempt the reversal back into her original body.  
  
Six long months had passed and each had become quite adjusted to their new body.  
They thought less and less as the months passed by about returning to the old days   
and began to accept each new day as normal.  
  
  
When Leia failed to return her mind to her original form and they realized they were   
going to spend the rest of their lives as they were, withthe bodies they now   
possessed, the twin brother and sister made a pact never to mention the exchange to   
another soul.   
  
No one in the galaxy was ever the wiser. Their secret remained theirs alone forever,  
  
Luke led the New Republic to ever greater political accomplishments and gave   
Han another child a couple of years later. He turned out to be an excellent wife   
and mother, and trained their children in the ways of the Force.   
  
Leia swiftly learned to use the Force as well as Luke had. Her brother's talented   
body made it easy to study the Force under Luke's and Yoda's guidance. Leia,   
as Luke, eventually became a teacher herself, and she trained dozens of new  
Jedi to guard the Galaxy against the dark side of the Force and other evils.   
In-between teaching sessions, she followed in her brother's footsteps as the   
galaxy's greatest Jedi hero whenever the need arose!  
  
Epilogue...  
  
The Force was strongest in these two. Now, the strengths of the Jedi twins   
who were its strongest defenders were positioned for maximum effectiveness.   
As each learned from their new lives, their former strengths combined with   
their new skills and strengths making them both more prepared than ever   
before for the future and any troubles which might come their way.   
  
The Force was not an emotional being, but if it were one it would be quite   
pleased with the results of its latest display of... the Force.  
  
The end!  
  
  
  
Please add a review!  
  
All rights to the characters and copyrighted or trademarked concepts and names   
belong to Lucasfilms and not to me. Whatever remains of the story belongs to me   
and is not to be distributed by any site which charges a fee before a story can   
be read.   
  
The above work is the copyrighted material of the respective authors.  
If you would like to archive it elsewhere, please contact the author   
and ask permission first.  



End file.
